


clean sheets

by babyweis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Dirty Talk, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Roommates, Some Humor, Swearing, Top Kim Mingyu, junhui loves being called baby, mingyu is kinky and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "Would you like to know how my fingers really feel inside of you, baby?"-Mingyu gets caught jerking off by his roommate, whom he has been thirsting after for months. And it turns out, the feeling is very much mutual.





	clean sheets

When the last lesson of the day ends for him, Mingyu practically sprints all the way down to the dorms, skipping out of the lecture hall and down the painfully long hallways. His hands are _shaking_ as he fishes a key out of his pocket to unlock the door, throwing his belongings down onto the floor the second he gets inside, barely patient enough to take off his shoes before he rushes to the bedroom.

He should have at least half an hour until Junhui shows up to their shared dorm room, maybe even more if the older decides to stop by the store after leaving from his dance class. That's enough time - enough time for Mingyu to shove a hand down his pants and jerk himself off like the _mature_ , post-pubescent man he is, and then pull himself together to make it look like he just _didn't_ do that.

He has been doing this far more often nowadays than he cares to admit. He's definitely not proud of it, and he pretty much would like to just _stop_ , because it's not like he doesn't get laid enough. He does, almost every weekend, sometimes even on weekdays when he doesn't have morning classes the next day.

It's just that, he fucks the wrong people. Sure, he finds them attractive and desirable, but most of the time they are people who he has never met before and is probably never going to meet again, and even if it _is_ someone who he already knows, it's just not fucking enough because his body and mind are utterly and completely and entirely thirsting after none other than his pretty roommate.

And his pretty roommate had just sent a pretty mirror-selfie to their groupchat and Mingyu just has a _thing_ for those shorts he had been wearing in the photo, ready for the dance class. Which is why he popped a boner in the middle of his last lesson and basically ran to the dorm.

He's not proud, and he still can barely believe himself when he kicks his pants off his legs and sits down onto _Junhui's bed_ , but he has already come this far and he's just too fucking horny to think straight.

He's already hard, pressing a thumb on the tip of his length as he lies down onto his back, inhaling sharply. He thinks of Junhui, his pretty lips and gorgeous body, and his hands, and his voice - oh, _god_ , Junhui's voice.

He wraps his fingers around his cock and starts stroking in a steady, fast pace. Using his free hand, he grasps at Junhui's pillow and pulls it down the bed to his face, breathing in the delicious scent. He recalls Junhui changing his sheets yesterday, but his scent has still stuck overnight, that refreshing and sweet scent that only he has. God, it's so good.

"Fuck," he breathes onto the pillow, closing his eyes as his strokes start turning uneven and rushed. He always comes fast when he thinks of Junhui, and _hell_ , he thinks of him right now, dreams of how his beautiful voice sounds when he moans, how he would gasp out Mingyu's name as he fucks him against this bed's sheets.

Yeah, he thinks of him so hard he completely misses the sound of the front door opening and closing, and then he misses the sound of the _bedroom's door_ opening, even though it's right there, just one meter away from him. He doesn't notice, because he's so close, so _fucking close_ -

"Mingyu."

Mingyu swears his heart actually stops for several seconds. And for those several seconds, and a little longer, he just lies there, completely still with his hand still on his cock and Junhui's pillow stuffed on his face, because this just _can't_ be happening.

There are no sounds coming from the door either, and for a short moment Mingyu thinks that he imagined that as well and it actually isn't happening.

" _Mingyu_."

Well, _that_ is definitely not his imagination.

Shame hits him like a truck, and he's suddenly very aware of his position and of the fact that he is doing this on Junhui's bed, with Junhui's pillow still on his face. Sweet Christ, he would rather _die_ than face this situation right now, but he's a man who takes responsibility over his actions, so he just slowly moves the pillow away from his face, deeply breathing in before sitting up on the bed.

Junhui is staring at him. Like actually, flat-out staring at him as he stands there on the doorway, a sweet blush decorating his cheeks. His face is unreadable, somehow a mix of a dozen different emotions, kind of like what Mingyu is feeling right now.

Mingyu clears his throat and looks away. "Sorry," he blurts out, "I'm, um, I got. Carried away. That's no excuse though. You see, I-"

"Gyu," Junhui interrupts him, his tone softer than before, even using the nickname - but Mingyu can't bring himself to look at him. However, he quiets down, waiting for the older to continue as he stares at the floor in front of him.

Junhui doesn't say anything, not right away, but there are footsteps coming closer to the bed. His legs appear to Mingyu's sight. He's not wearing the shorts anymore, probably changed them before leaving the dance studio, and Mingyu is actually glad for that because otherwise he probably would be pretty much _drooling_ , despite the situation.

And then Junhui kneels down, right in front of him. Mingyu is kind of forced to look at him, and somehow, he can't make himself to look away.

"I'm not mad at you," Junhui says, his eyes _twinkling_ when he looks at Mingyu. Mingyu feels relieved, but also confused - and kind of turned on again, because Junhui is so pretty and he's still hard.

"You're...not?" He breathes out, and Junhui smiles at him, somehow shy and confident at the same time.

"I'm not," he says, and then he puts his hands on the floor in front of him and moves closer to him, _slowly, on his hands and knees._ Mingyu watches him, his exposed cock throbbing as he clings onto the last piece of self-control he has left.

"Actually," Junhui continues, his voice unbeliavably soft and dripping honey as he presses his cheek against Mingyu's inner thigh, "I think that's kind of hot. Were you thinking of me, Mingyu?"

Mingyu inhales deeply, a faint blush rising to his cheeks as his brain progresses the words. How many times has he imagined this exact moment - Junhui on his knees in front of him, talking to him like that?

The room suddenly feels almost unbearably hot.

"Yeah," he breathes out his response, watching how a shy but satisfied smile makes its way on Junhui's face, "I was."

"Really?" Junhui asks as he lifts his hand on Mingyu's other thigh, gently massaging there as he looks up at him, innocently fluttering his eyelashes, "I think of you too, when I touch myself."

 _Fuck_.

"You do?" Mingyu asks, his voice almost shaking and his head spinning because god, Junhui's _entire being_ should be illegal. He reaches out and presses his hand against Junhui's cheek, watching how the older leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Yes," Junhui responds, his voice still soft and sultry, "Sometimes I do that at night in my bed, right there, when you are sleeping, because it just gets too much."

Mingyu's breath hitches. He slides his hand downwards and grasps at Junhui's jaw, holding his head in place. Junhui opens his eyes and looks at him, tongue peeking out of his mouth to lick at his lips.

"That's naughty, don't you think, Junnie?" Mingyu asks, lowering his voice as he leans down. If this is how Junhui wants to play, then Mingyu is certainly not going to lose.

"It is," Junhui whispers, "But I can't help it."

"You can't, huh?" Mingyu tightens his grip on Junhui's jaw and pulls him closer. "Tell me then, how do you touch yourself? Do you finger your pretty little ass, baby?"

Junhui moans, a soft, melodic sound, with his cheeks flushed pink. Mingyu has to stop himself from pulling him up to the bed and fucking him right then and there.

"I do," he then responds, his lips quivering as he speaks, "I do, and I always imagine that it's your hand. It makes me feel _so good."_

Mingyu swallows and closes his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to imagine Junhui lying on his bed, fingering himself as he moans quietly with that soft voice. When he opens his eyes, Junhui is already staring at him, looking absolutely pretty and _absolutely fuckable_.

"Would you like to know how my fingers really feel inside of you, baby?" he suggests, running his thumb over Junhui's bottom lip.

Junhui looks at him with his eyes wide, their roundness making him look so damn _pure_ , even though he's kneeling down on the floor, Mingyu's cock barely an inch away from his lips.

"I would _love_ to," he says.

Mingyu smiles and lets go of his chin, motioning at him to get up from the floor. Junhui does just that, and even more, slipping the drawer of his nightstand open to pull out a bottle of lube. Then he shoves his pants down his legs, along with his underwear, and climbs onto Mingyu's lap, dropping the bottle onto the younger's waiting hand.

Lifting himself up with his knees on both sides of Mingyu's thighs, he wraps his arms lazily around Mingyu's shoulders, fluttering his eyelashes at him as he whispers, "Make me feel you."

And Mingyu does.

He coats his fingers with lube and leans in to kiss Junhui's neck as he presses a finger against the older's entrance, slipping it inside when Junhui rolls his hips impatiently.

 _"O-oh_ ," Junhui breathes out, rolling his head back. Mingyu thinks he could come from this only, touching Junhui, watching him, listening him. He holds onto Junhui's hip with his free hand and slides his finger in deeper, all the way to the knuckle.

Junhui whimpers, and he waits for a moment before pulling his finger almost completely out, only to push it back in right after. He moves his lips down Junhui's neck, and then, frustrated that he can't reach his collarbones, commands, "Take your shirt off."

As if he'd been waiting for it, Junhui immediately complies, his hands leaving Mingyu's shoulders to pull his shirt over his head. He lets the tee fall down onto the floor behind him, and steals a flustered glance at Mingyu. Mingyu returns the gaze before moving his eyes down Junhui's body, his own length almost painfully hard by now.

"Fuck," he breathes out, carefully adding another finger inside of Junhui, biting onto his lip as Junhui clenches around his fingers. His other hand leaves Junhui's hips and grabs onto his chin instead, guiding his face closer to himself until they are kissing.

Junhui moans into his mouth, grasping at his shoulders for support when Mingyu shoves his fingers deeper. His lips are soft, and he's definitely a skillful kisser, even though he's trembling and moaning, wiggling his hips to feel Mingyu's fingers better.

Mingyu pulls back to breathe, panting against Junhui's lips with their noses bumping together. "Does it feel good, baby?" he asks, low and breathless, "Is it how you imagined?"

"Yes," Junhui breathes out, his cheeks burning pink when the word _baby_ slips off Mingyu's tongue again. "It's so good, _so good_ , I want _more_."

"More?" Mingyu repeats, curling his fingers. It seems to hit the spot - Junhui nearly cries out, his moan loud and clear, his nails digging onto the soft material of Mingyu's shirt. It's fascinating, so Mingyu does it again, marveling at the beautiful sounds dripping from Junhui's lips. "What could that be?"

"Your cock," Junhui whimpers without any hesitation and shame, his eyes closed as he rides Mingyu's fingers, his hips rocking into an imaginary rhythm. "I want it, _Mingyu_."

The way Mingyu's name slips off his lips is enticing, and right at that spot, Mingyu swears that he would literally give him _anything_.

"You can have it, _baby_ ," he tells Junhui, sure to add the petname in the end. Junhui whimpers in response, and he slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the cover of the bed.

He takes the bottle of lube from where he left it earlier, looking at Junhui as he starts coating his length with the lube. Junhui looks back at him, breathless and cheeks flushed, grabbing at the sleeve of Mingyu's shirt.

"This has to go," he says. Mingyu smirks at him and grasps at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. It's messy, with lube and sweat all over it, but he can't even find it in himself to be grossed over it. It goes somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Junhui's hands slip down to his chest, roaming there as his eyes follow them in wonder. Mingyu lets him do that, staring at his face, enjoying the little quirks in his expression.

It's a silent, soothing moment. Calm before storm.

Junhui's hands make it back on Mingyu's shoulders and he meets the said man's gaze, his eyes hooded as he rolls his hips, the curve of his ass teasingly rubbing against Mingyu's cock, leaking with pre-cum.

"What a tease," Mingyu breathes out, grabbing at the back of Junhui's neck with one hand. He lifts his hips, the tip of his cock pressing against Junhui's hole as he presses a kiss on the older's jawline. "Didn't you tell me you want it? It's not the time to be naughty now, baby."

Junhui gasps, trying to roll his hips down to have Mingyu inside of him, but Mingyu's having none of it, once again holding onto his hips with the other hand. "No," Junhui whines, "I do want it, I'm sorry..."

"How bad do you want it, baby?" Mingyu asks, his teeth grazing Junhui's jaw. "Tell me."

" _So bad_ ," Junhui says, moaning loudly as Mingyu's other hand runs over the curve of his ass. It takes one grope for him to start rambling - _begging_. "I'm- Please. I feel so _empty_ , Mingyu, _god_ , I want you to fuck me, I want it, I want your cock inside of me, please, please, _please_ , I want you to fill me up."

Mingyu wouldn't be able to hold himself back at this point, even if he wanted to. He inhales deeply, breathing in Junhui's scent as he gently nods, giving Junhui's butt a light slap. "You can ride me, baby."

And by god, does Junhui do that. He sinks down on Mingyu's cock, taking him in slowly, soft, delicious moans constantly slipping from his mouth. He barely gives himself any time to adjust, even with the thickness of Mingyu's length, and starts rolling his hips with his legs shaking. Mingyu holds onto his waist with both hands and moans against the smooth skin on his neck, heavily breathing.

It's evident, in the way he moves, that Junhui is a dancer - graceful even though he was seconds ago desperately begging for Mingyu's cock - his pace controlled but fast, his entire body moving along. It's beautiful, and _fucking hot_ , and Mingyu can already feel something knot inside his lower abdomen, his entire body craving for release after holding back for so long.

His hands slide down from Junhui's waist to his hips, and before Junhui can question him, he starts slamming his hips upwards.

Junhui gasps, a string of curse words along with, "Ah, ah, _ah, Mingyu,"_ escaping his mouth, and Mingyu knows that he found his prostrate again. He grips tighter onto Junhui's hips and flips them over, pushing Junhui further on the bed on his back before ramming into him mercilessly, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with his ragged breaths and Junhui's breathless, surprised moans.

" _Fuck_ ," he forces out from between gritted teeth, his fingers digging bruises on Junhui's soft skin around his hips. "Baby," he breathes out, "Is it okay if I come inside?"

"Y-yes," Junhui stutters out, reaching out to dig his nails onto Mingyu's back as they rock against each other, the bed creaking underneath them. "Please, please, fill me with your cum- _Ah_ -"

Mingyu's entire body shakes, and he rams into Junhui one last time, both of them hitting their orgasm at the same time with Junhui coming _untouched_. Closing his eyes, he can feel how Junhui arches his back as he comes, his chest rising and pressing against Mingyu's.

It's close to being the most intense orgasm Mingyu has ever experienced, and he actually blacks out for a second, his face pressed against Junhui's neck as he draws in sharp breaths. He can hear Junhui's heartbeat, his pulse incredibly fast, his chest rising and falling also at a fast pace.

It takes Mingyu a short moment as he gets off Junhui and rolls onto his back next to him, when the realization dawns on him.

_He just had sex with Wen Junhui._

He almost chokes on his own spit, rolling onto his side as he coughs and causing Junhui to look at him in alarm, half-sitting up with his cheeks still red and hair a complete mess.

"Mingyu? Gyu, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he croaks out, pressing his face against the sheets to avoid looking at the older man.

"You don't _sound_ fine," Junhui says sceptically, his voice also strained from all the moaning, and then there are hands grabbing Mingyu's flustered face and forcing him to look up. He holds in a sigh.

"What are you doing? Am I the _baby_ here now?"

"S-shut up," Junhui says, but it doesn't sound all that threatening when he's stuttering. The corner of Mingyu's lips twitches, threatening to form a smile. "I'm just worried about you, like I'm supposed to. You're still younger than me."

"Sure, baby."

"Stop!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was about to post this last night at 3am but the archive went down so, well
> 
> a secret: i'm most likely going to turn this thing into a series with an actual plot and it's going to be a long ride


End file.
